A JoBromance
by littlemisssavetheworld24
Summary: Lucy Jones is moving to California because her dad got a job transfer. When she takes up a babysitting job for a little boy named Frankie...how is she supposed to know he's the Jonas Brother's little brother?
1. Moving?

Moving

Okay, so anyways let me tell you this. My name is Lucy Marie Jones. I am 15 right now, well actually I'll be 15 on June 26, but as of right now I say I am 15, seeing as today is the 6th. (20 days, baby!) I have 3 brothers, 3 sisters, and a little-brother to be inside my mother's stomach. Their names are Jonathan, Carter, Shane, Marilyn, Alyson, Brooke, and an almost-Nathaniel. Brooke and Carter are twins, so are Marilyn and Alyson (Or Mari and Aly). You know, seeing as I have 8 (OK 7 if you don't count the little nose-picker that's taking residence inside of Mom) I don't really mind not having a twin. Because then we would fit into all the same clothes, shoes, everything...like the same bands, think the same boys are cute, etc. Fights, fights, fights, over everything. Except for Brooke and Carter...seeing as they are the opposite sex.

But, enough of my family. I have curly brown hair, well actually they're banana curls, blue eyes, and a lot of freckles. I live in Tiverton, Rhode Island, right along the Sakonnet River. I am a major Red Sox fan. Major. And I have a best friend. Eloise Smithson. (Or Ellie) Our parents are best friends too. But now that I've told you everything you need to know about me as of right now, let's get on with the story. Oh, but first let me add this: I have O.J.B.D. Obsessive Jonas Brothers Disorder.

Okay, so it was a typical Saturday morning in many ways. The sun came in right through my window, and made one side of my face all warm. Now, I'm not exactly a heavy sleeper...and I'm not a light one. So I didn't wake up at the warm feeling on my cheek, but I did when Grace came flying out of nowhere abnd jumped on me.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I jumped out of bed, and Brooke went flying off of me. She stood up shakily and looked at me. Now, this makes me look like a dog, but when I don't undestand something I tilt my head to the side and stare at a person. This is exactly what I did.

"Mommy says you needs to gets upp, and come dowstahs." said Brooke. Uhmm, yeah Brooke is only 3 and she can't speak very well. Neither can Carter but he's somewhat better.

"Okay, twerp. Want me to carry you?" I asked. It was a stupid question, I knew she would. Without answering me she jumped on my back and said "Go horsie horsie, go!" I laughed and trotted down the stairs into the kitchen.

I let Brooke slide off of my back into a chair, and turned around. I sat down in between Shane and Mari (It's pronounced just like Mary, just spelled with an I since her real name is Marilyn) As I looked around me I noticed everyone was tense, and my parents were looking kind of gloomy. My Nana and Papa, who also live with us, looked a bit sad too. What is wrong with the world? It was the day after school got out, and people were sad?

"Okay, uhmm...well what's going on?" I asked. I gave Shane one of those 'This can't be good looks' and he gave me a 'Tell me about it' look back. Shane and I are like practically best friends. We're the same age, except he's nine months older. I was conceived right after he was born, but hey I won't go into details. Anyways, yeah. I help Shane with girl problems, and he helps me with boys. Of course, the worst thing he's done to me is wear my bra around the house when his wicked hott friend James was here. So not cool.

"Well, honey we kind of have some bad news." Mom started. Did I mention she has a British accent? Well, yeah she does. She's from England. "You see, your father's job has asked him to transfer. To California."

"What?" Shane and I said at the same time. My mom looked at us and nodded sadly. I couldn't believe it. I had to leave everything I've ever known behind, and not to mention Ellie.


	2. Aha, Money!

California.

I stepped out onto the sandy beach that was pratically the backyard of my house. We flew to Cali two days ago, and so far it's the best thing that's every happened to me. Oh, except for the whole 'No Ellie' I heard soft footsteps on the sand and turned around to find Shane walking towards me.

"Hiya, sis. What cha up to?" he asked as he sat down next to me. I shrugged. Nothing exciting was really going on right now, and all I wanted to do was lay on the beach with Ellie, listening to our iPods and drinking ice tea. But I still had to wait another weekend for that. Ellie comes up every other weekend.

"So tell me, how do you plan on getting some cash this summer? Any jobs, or...something?" I asked lamely. I had already put up fliers around town for my babysitting service. No one had called me yet, so I was still waiting.

_Ooh this is an S.O.S. don't want a second guess this is the bottom line it's true I gave my-_ "Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Yes, hi is this Lucy Jones?"

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Denise, I saw your add for babysitting. I was wondering if you were interested in babysitting my son Frankie this Thursday?"

"Sure! I'd love to! What's your address?"

"241 Beachwood Lane, it's not too far is it?"

"No, I'm on Pebble Stone Drive, you're about a minute away"

"Oh perfect! I'll see you in two days then"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Aha! Money! Yes." I said to no-one in particual, but if I had to guess it would be directed towards Shane seeing as he was the only one with me. He just laughed, rubbed my head like I was a dog, got up, and walked away...not even answering my question. How rude...ish. Well, that's typical Shane for you.

I pushed myself off of the sand, and headed over to Kingsley's Beach Hut. I noticed that there was a boy sitting down on the chair like 5 feet away from me, and he looked a ton like Nick Jonas. But I wouldn't have been able to tell even if he turned his head, seeing as he was wearing some sunglasses, and a hat that fell right over his head...which kind of made the sunglasses pointless. Oh well.

"HI! CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER?" said a really hyped-up teenage girl with pimples all over her face and messed up braces. She looked weird...that's for sure. I supressed a giggle, very badly might I add.

"A hot dog and a...vanilla shake please." I said, my heart sinking. The one thing I hate about California is that there are no Dunkin Donuts. Just Starbucks, did I mention I _hate_ Starbucks? Yes. I do.

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. But it's mostly just a filler chapter kind of thing. Oh, and for all you Joe fans I _promise_ he gets someone!


	3. Oh My

Oh My...

"Mommy, Carter keeps taking my applesauce!" Brooke complained as we all sat down at the table eating our breakfast. We were all in our usual seats. which put me in the middle of Shane and Brooke.

"Lucy, will you please get Grace another applesauce?" My mother asked not looking up from her scrambled eggs. I rolled my eyes and groaned, as I slugged out of my chair and over to the refrigerator, grabbing myself an apple along the way.

"Here twerp." I said placing the applesauce in front of Brooke. I plopped myself back into my chair so I could finish eating my sausage when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Luce! How's it going?"

"Hey hey hey Ells not much, just got a job for today."

"Oh really, what cha doing?"

"Babysitting some little boy named Frankie..."

"Uhmm, cool...I guess."

"Yeah, well look I gotta go I'll text you later."

"Deal, I'll see you next week!"

I hung up and looked over at the clock. 9:37 AM, it said. I had to be at Frankie's house for 10:00 AM, and I was still in my pajamas. I stood up and brought my dishes over to the sink, then went back and got Brooke's and Carter's dishes too...seeing as I had a feeling Shane would'nt.

I changed into some jean bermuda shorts and put on my navy blue HOLLISTER bikini. I always wear my bikini now that I live on the beach. I slipped on my navy blue flip-flops and my navy blue halter top. I like navy blue...can you tell?

I put my iPod, iPhone, wallet, lipgloss, watermelon EXTRA gum, and a pen in my purse. Yes a pen. I always bring a pen everywhere. Like lierally, everywhere. Why? you ask. I don't know, I answer. I just do.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going over to babysit now!" I shouted as I walked out the door. Shane was watering our new garden and he looked bored out of his mind. I couldn't blame him...Mari and Aly were going out with some friends...Jonathan went for some art class or something...so that kind of left Shane with Brooke and Carter. "Good luck, bro."

"Thanks, sis." Shane said sarcastically after me as I walked down the driveway. I turned my head and blew him a kiss for good luck. I love Shane, but he is my brother...so I still love teasing him.

When I finally got to the house, I rang the doorbell and waited. "Hello! You must be Lucy!" said a kind looking lady, with a pleasant smile on her face.

"And you must be Denise. Nice to meet you." I said and I held out my hand. I looked around their house in awe. It was absolutely huge and was the nicest house I've ever seen.

"Frankie is very excited to meet you. Now, he has three older brothers and they'll be upstairs working on some new songs. Here's my cell phone, here's Kevin's cell phone, that's my husband, and here's any extra emergency numbers you may need." said Denise. "Hold on, let me call the boys. BOYS! LUCY IS HERE COME SAY HELLO!"

I heard three pairs of feet stomping down the stairs. When the bodies of the pairs of feet reached the bottom of the stairs all I could say was "Oh my..."


	4. Jonas!

Jonas?

"Jonas?" Nick, Joe, and Kevin all supplied for me. Wow, I never realized how many girls say Oh My Jonas when they meet them. But actually, I was really just going to say oh my GOD!

"Actually, I was just going to say Oh My God, but Oh My Jonas works too." I said, smiling in a dazed kind of way. All three boys, and now as I will call them Mr. and Mrs. Jonas did too, knocking me out of my reverie.

"Well, as we can see you obviously already know who we are, but we'll introduce ourselves anyways. Hi! I'm Joe Jonas!" said Joe, putting on a fake cheery voice. I laughed and waved at him. Well, not really _waved_ but you know kind of like put my hand up and then flopped it down. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about...

"Hello there, I'm Paul Kevin Jonas II. But uhmm just call me Kevin." said Kevin, in a butler-ish voice. I did the hand-flop again, which I will now declare as my signature move, and turned to Nick.

"And I'm Nick. Short for Nicholas." said Nick in a very 'well obviously' tone of voice. Another hand flop after that, and all of a sudden this ball of energy came flying down the railing, uhmm straight into Joe.

"AND I'M FRANKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Frankie screamed on his slide down. I laughed and smiled. I felt Nick's eyes on the back of my head...you see I can always tell when someone is looking at me, but I never look back...most of the time at least. And this was one of those rare occasions when I turned around and gave that person my most-famous smile. And well, that's what I did. Nick smiled back, and as I walked towards the kitchen to discuss the rules and stuff with Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, I could still feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Okay, well we aren't very strict in our house for the three older boys, but with Frankie we have to put a limit on somethings." Mrs. Jonas started. I nodded, I completely understood having such a big family. "Frankie can't had any sweets until after he's eaten lunch, he's highly allergic to nuts, he'll never be quiet if you don't watch Spiderman or Pirates of the Caribbean, and he loves playing wiffle ball with Nicholas, Joseph, and Kevin. And he likes cheese pizza the best."

"Okay, I think I can remember that." I said, fiddling with the diamond ring on my finger. It was the only thing I had left to remember my grandmother who died when I was six...her diamond engagment ring.

"Okay, Denise and I should be back around...7:00 PM, maybe later. If you need anything talk to the boys, and feel free to take a nap...Frankie can be tiring." said Mr. Jonas, and then on second thought he added "And please, call us Kevin and Denise. None of the Mr. and Mrs. Jonas nonsense will do."

"Good-bye boys, good-bye Lucy!" I heard Denise shout as they left. I looked down at Frankie, who was looking up at me. Then I looked over at Nick, Joe, and Kevin and found Nick and Joe were looking at me, and Kevin was looking at Frankie. This family sure does stare a lot.

"Well, buddy. What do you want to do?" I asked Frankie. Nick, Joe, and Kevin all snapped out of their reverie and made noises and motions as if I should'nt have asked that.

"WATCH PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!" Frank the Tank screamed, and I almost wanted to say 'I had a feeling you were going to say that.' I looked over at the boys, and they all gave me those 'Haha, see ya' looks.

"Uhmm, well we should really get back to work." Joe said in a rush.

"Yeah..yeah work. Enjoy the movie!" Kevin added.

"Have fun, Lucy!" shouted Nick, over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

"Well, let's go get the movie." I said nonchantly. Frankie smiled big, and I just couldn't belive my luck.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay guys, I never thought my story would be this popular! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Joe fans, he gets someone. Nick fans, well obviously he gets Lucy but I'm not ruining it!

Watch for updates! Love you all!

LAUREN !3


	6. Me and My Beauitful Smile

Me and My Beautiful Smile

"Drinks all around!" was the last line of Pirates of the Caribbean that I heard before I completely crashed. Of course, I would be more alert if I hadn't watched all three _Pirates_ movies...backwards. I am totally in love with Johnny Depp, you have like no idea.

Boy, I never knew babysitting a famous 7-year-old could be so tiring. And believe me, it helps a lot that Frankie keeps quoting lines from the movie and acting out to scenes, which keeps him busy so he won't wake me up.

!3 !3 !3 !3

"Luceyyyyyyyy! Luc_eyyyy_! Lucy!" I heard Frankie whisper/shouting in my hear. And then...well the whisper part of it was gone. "LUCY!"

I sat up straight looking around. The movie was over, I wasn't as tired, and it was now 5:30 PM. Frankie was sitting on my lap, and Nick, Joe, and Kevin were all laughing at me from the kitchen.

I shot the three of them a pratical death glare, and they soon shut up. I have a way with looks...and not like you now slutty-ness but...okay you know what? Nevermind. "Good _afternoon_ sunshine." Joe said, looking at me.

I walked over to the mirror to find my hair was all over the place, my eyes had that crusty stuff in it, and I had the imprint of the pillow across my cheek. Well that's embarrasing considering I was probably 10 feet away from possibly the three hottest boys on Earth...not to mention Nick. At the thought of Nick my heart fluttered and leaped and did a pirouette all at once. Smooth, my brain told my heart. It's not my fault you think he's cute, my heart snapped back. My brain thought up a witty comeback. You smell bad.

"Something on your mind?" Nick asked, noticing I kept looking up towards my forehead then down to my chest. Joe and Kevin thankfully weren't paying attention.

"What? Oh, no. Everything's fine, my heart and brain was just having a little conversation and I...you know what I think I'll stop now." I said, blushing bright red at the thought of almost saying it was Nick they were fighting about.

"Okay, then. Well I hope you don't mind, but we ordered a pizza. You were asleep, and Frankie was getting really hungry. We told him not to wake you up, we know how tiring Frankie is sometimes." He explained, gesutring towards the mostly-eaten pizza. "But, we saved a piece for you!"

"Thanks!" I smiled at him, and I noticed he blushed a little. Was it just me, or does Nick Jonas got the hots for me? Oh god...I just practically quoted Back to the Future. Not cool. So not cool.

"Hey, wanna play wiffle ball?" Joe asked, hopping over to us. Yes, hopping. He has way too much energy for me to handle. Then he started spinning in a circle.

"Sure, but Joe! Stop you're making me _dizzy_." I answered. Nick and Kevin nodded in agreement as we all walked out the back door to the yard.

!3 !3 !3 !3

"HOMERUN!" I shouted for the seventeenth time that night. I threw my bat on the ground and ran around all the bases, high-fiving Nick when I got back around. We both collapsed, laughing so hard we couldn't breathe.

"Call it a game?" asked a panting Joe, who had just got back from chasing the wiffle ball I had hit down the street and into the little-old-lady-next-door's yard. Hah. Those boys...those boys...hah. That's all I can say. Hah.

Nick and I nodded in agreement. Frankie shouted he had won the game to everyone who drove by the house for the rest of the night, while Joe and Kevin threw rocks into the pool. Might I add I forced them to go in, fully clothed and pick each and every one of the 73 pebbles that lay at the bottom of the pool.

"So, Lucy do you have any siblings?" Nick asked me, as we watched Joe and Kevin swim up to the surface of the water panting for breath. I smiled and turned my head towards Nick.

"Ha, I _wish_." I said sadly.

"Why? Have like all brothers or something?" Nick asked, picking up a rock and throwing it into the pool just for the mere enjoyment of watching Joe and Kevin having to go back down to the bottom of the 12 foot side and pick it up.

"Try three sisters and three brothers. Not to mention my mom is pregnant with another boy." I said, giving a small smile.

"Ooh, suckish." He said sympathetically. "What are their names?"

"Well, my oldest brother's name is Jonathan. He goes to college, but he's staying over here in LA with us until school starts. Then my older twin sisters Marilyn and Alyson, they go to college as well. And they're chilling out with some friends who live out here instead of living with us, their beloved family. Then, my other brother Shane, he's nine months older than me. We're best friends. And of course there's Brooke and Carter. They're twins, and three-years-old. Poor Shane is stuck watching them today. Oh, and my soon-to-be-bro's name is Nathaniel. I think I'll call him Nat." I said...all in one breath, and not even that fast.

"Wow. Did you even breathe _once_ during that whole...uh, paragraph I guess?" Nick asked, shocked anyone could say that without taking another breath of air in between.

"Nope." I said proudly. Why proudly? you ask. I don't know, I answer. I smiled and leaned back into the chair I was sitting on.

"You know, you really have a beautiful smile." Nick said, looking at me. Okay, he did not just say I have a beautiful smile!


	7. GoodBye Jonas Brothers!

Good-Bye Jonas Brothers!

"Lucy! Frankie! Nick! Joe! Kevin! We're home!" Mrs. Jonas shouted. Unfortunetly, I didn't hear them. Want to know why? Because I was asleep on the couch with Nick, Frankie snuggled up to me. Kevin and Joe were asleep on the other couch. I would've stayed like this forever, but Frankie was a light sleeper and woke up at the sound of his mother's voice...and when he moved, I woke up too. Darn you Frankie!

"Mommy!" Frankie shouted, which woke the three boys up too. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and checked the clock. 10:30 PM! Holy smokes! They said 7:30...oh right. And maybe later. I guess this is what they meant by maybe later.

"Hello, Lucy dear. I noticed you fell asleep. Well I did warn you Frankie was tiring." Mrs. Jonas said. I just smiled and shrugged. "Eveything went well?" I nodded. "Good, well then I can expect you back for the rest of the week and into next week as well?"

"Of course you can!" I said happily. I GET TO SPEND THE NEXT WEEK WITH FRANK THE TANK JONAS AND POSSIBLY HIS SUPER-HOTT BROTHERS! Hehe, and not to mention Nick. Ahh..._Nick._

"Good, so tell me what did you do tonight?" Mr. Jonas asked Frankie, who sat down on his lap.

"Well, first Lucy and me watched all three _Pirates_ movies...backwards! Like 3...then 2...and then 1! Then we fell asleep...well Lucy did. And then we ate pizza and played wiffle ball and then Kevin and Joe had to go in the pool with all their clothes on...and then I saw Nick and Lucy talking and Lucy turned all red at something Nick said...like embarrasing red...I bet he told her she was pretty...because she is! She's really pretty! I wish Joe, Nick, and Kevin were as pretty as her that way I wouldn't have to be sad about having un-pretty brothers! I bet Lucy wants to be my GIRLFRIEND!" Frankie said, smiling. "Do you, Lucy?"

"I would _love_ to be your girlfriend, Frank the Tank!" I said, smiling. I could've sworn I heard Joe whisper something about Nick seeing me first to Frankie but Frankie didn't seem to hear so I pretended I didn't either.

"Well there you have it, Lucy and Frankie are now dating!" said Mr. Jonas, smiling. We all laughed a little, and I noticed Nick did it somewhat stiffly. Hmm...I'll ask Joe about that later. Joe would tell me even if I did just meet him.

"Well, I better get going." I said reluctantly, never wanting to leave the warmth of this kind (and three part of it hott) family. I sighed and went to get my purse and jacket that I had brought with me. But before I left, Mrs. Jonas handed me a $50.00 bill and I stuffed it in my wallet.

Frankie ran up to me and said "Bye, girlfriend!" I laughed said "Bye, boyfriend!" and kissed him on the cheek. I turned around.

Joe pretended to cry and gave me a huge hug "BYE LUCY!" he said loud enough for Ellie to hear, all the way in Rhode Island. I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye and I hugged him back.

"See ya, Lu!" said Kevin, using an old nickname I told them about.

"Bye Kevvykins!" I said in a little kid voice, giving him a hug.

"Bye, Lucy!" said Nick coming up to me and giving me a hug that lasted longer than anyone else's. When Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had turned to put Frankie to bed, Nick kissed me on the cheek and said "See you tomorrow..."

"Bye Nick!" I whispered in his ear which was inches from my mouth.

After I walked out the door I gently touched the spot where Nick had kissed me and whispered "Goodbye, Jonas Brothers." before leaving for home.


	8. Girlfriend

Scary Movies Are So Much Fun

"Frankie?" I called around the house. I had been babysitting little Frank the Tank for a week now, and we were currently playing Hide-and-Go-Seek but I was getting bored.

"Yes, Lucy?" Frankie said coming out of his hiding spot. I smirked. Little kids are so stupid sometimes. They never know how to stay still or be quiet. That's the joy of munchkins though.

"Haha! I found you!" I said, tickling his sides.

"Ahh! Lucy, stop!" Frankie said, tears in his eyes from laughing so much. I decided to stop, and right at that moment Nick, Joe, and Kevin all came down the stairs looking exhausted from all the band work.

"Hello, boys. What cha up to?" I asked them after I sat down and flipped on the TV. It was on Disney Channel and the episode of _Hannah Montana_ with the boys on it was on. They all groaned and said something about seeing it too many times. I changed the channel...only to find myself watching _Blues Clues._ Well, it was kind of 9:30 AM. I wasn't surprised to see it on.

"BLUES CLUES!" Nick shouted jumping over the couch and turning the volume up. You know if he wasn't extremely cute I would be worried about him.

"Okay well...how about we watch a scary movie?" Joe asked, completely disgusted that Nick was excited to watch _Blues Clues_ of all shows.

"Okay!" We all agreed, but we sent Frankie upstairs because he couldn't watch the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were halfway through the movie when a really scary part came on. I wanted to prove to the boys I wasn't scared, but this just wasn't working out for me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped into Nick's lap, not realising what I did. I stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

"Uhmm, Lucy?" Joe asked me. Turned my head and said "Mmm?" He smiled a little and said "You're still on top of Nick." I looked down, and what do you know? I was.

"Oh! Nick I'm sorry I didn't realize I was on you, or I would've gotten off!" I said blushing like crazy. Nick blushed, Joe smiled, Kevin looked away from us smiling, and Frankie looked jealous. Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm his girlfriend.

**A/N: I know, I know. It's short I just really wanted to put it in here. I'm writing another chapter about after this whole incident...keep checing for updates!**


	9. Perfect

Perfect,

Nick offered to walk me home tonight and I thought that was extremely cute of him. I mean how many boys walk their little brother's babysitter home when she lived a minutes away? Oh right, Nicholas Jerry Jonas. I smiled when I said his name in my head.

Nick and I held hands all the way to my house, and believe me it wasn't me who made the hand-holding move. It was him. Was I sensing something going on between us? Wait, what kind of question is that? _Was I sensing something going on between us?_ That is the most lame question I have ever heard come out of my mouth. Nevermind, it didn't actually come out of my mind.

"Listen, Lucy. Before you go inside I really need to tell you something. This has been bothering ever since I the first time I saw you and I just thought you should known that I like you, a lot. I like everything about you. I like the way you smile, the way you sing along to every song you know, the way you treat Frankie, the way you act around everyone, the way you talk, your personality, the way you look, the way your eyes light up when you're about to here something really go-" Nick said but I cut him off my leaning in and kissing him. At first it was just a gentle kiss but then it turned into something else. I put my hands on the back of his neck and he slipped his hands around my waist. We must've been kissing for quite sometime because after about five minutes we broke apart because Nick's phone had beeped.

"Do you like the way I kiss you?" I asked Nick quietly burying my face in his chest and sneaking my way up to his lips again. We kissed gently this time and Nick looked at me as if I had just asked the stupidest question on Earth.

"I already told you, I like everything about you. Lucy." Nick said.

"Yes?" I asked him referring to when he said my name.

"What?" he asked. I smiled pecked him on the lips and said 'You said my name.'

"Oh." Nick said. "I just like saying your name, that's all there really is to it. Now lets not ruin the moment by turning this into a major make-out session when you should really be in bed."

"What are you my mother?" I asked Nick in a playfull tone. Nick smiled and kissed me on the cheek, before walking away. Just like that. I opened my door and leaned against while I sighed. That boy was the most perfect thing imaginable. Before you stop reading this story, read the Author's Note. It's important.

**A/N: I know that was like super-short but hey at least I let them kiss. Oh, and there's this thing that I am starting. I am making a dedicated readers list. So far I have zero people on the list. Just IM me at ****lauren xx fanfic**** or if you don't have a screename just leave a review asking to be on the list and I will gladly ask you. You can leave anonymous reviews on my story, and when you leave your review make sure I have your penname and real name if you have both. So, ask away and I'll most definetly add you! Much love, Laurenx3**


	10. I'll Just Be

I'll Just Be...So KEVIN!

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S. Don't want a second guess, this is the bottom line it's tr-_"Hello?" I answered my phone. I was just about to kill whatever person had called me at 7:30 in the freaking morning until...

"Hey, Lucy. What cha up to?"

"Nick...it's 7:30 AM. I was kind of sleeping.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's cool. Anyways, what were _you_ doing?"

"We had to shoot some of the _J.O.N.A.S._ pilot really early this morning, and they cancelled the filming for today because Joe kept falling alseep in the middle of his part. And then I got bored."

"So you called me?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today. Like just to hang out with me...no babysitting Frankie or anything."

"Yeah, sounds cool. I'll be there around 10:00. But as for now, I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright, cool. See you then."

But I didn't hear the last thing...I was already asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucy! I don't remember calling you to babysit Frankie today..." Denise said as she opened the door to her house. She gave me a hug and smiled.

"Actually, Nick invited me over." I said, blushing a little but smiling all the same. Denise gave me a knowing look and then smiled again, motioning for me to come in.

"Lucy, hey!" Nick said, coming over to me. I smiled and gave him a hug and his parents walked away. "So, uhmm wanna go up to the game room?"

"Yeah, sure. _Do you have Guitar Hero III?_" I asked Nick, an excited look coming over my face. I kick butt at that game and everyone knows never to challenge me...except for those charming Jonas boys

"Of course. Challenge?" Nick asked, holding his hand out for me to shake on a deal. A glint of evil flashed through my eye and I shook his hand, shaking my head sadly at what he just signed up for. "Why are you shaking your head like that?"

"Because you just got yourself into something you're going to _regret_." I said, smiling evily. Nick made a face at me, as if he didn't believe me but I could see it in his eyes...he was afraid. Sucker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You weren't kidding when you said you were good at this game." Nick said, sitting down in relief that our battle was over. I smiled and pointed to my score...which was higher than his. By a lot.

"Yeah well, at least you can actually play a _real_ guitar and not to mentiont he piano, drums, and you can sing." I said as if I was stating the weather.

"Thanks." Nick said turning to look at me. We were both sitting on the couch and as I stared into his eyes I could feel myself leaning in with Nick doing the same. I put my hands through Nick's curly top as we closed the distance. I pulled up one of his curls and let it spring back down in place. I smiled into the kiss. It was _definetly_ longer than the last one. Nick pushed himself up so he was on top of me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I continued pulling at his curls thinking that this kiss would last forever. Until...

"And I know we get a little crazy, and I know we get a little loud, and I know we're never gonna fa-Oh, sorry about that Nick..." Joe sang coming into the room interrupting our mini-make-out session. "_Lucy?_"

I smiled awkwardly at Joe, and it was then that I realized Nick was still on top of me, and we were still connected to each other. I looked up at Nick and he was just staring at Joe. "Joe, would you mind..."

"What? Oh, right. Mhmm, yeah I'll just be...so KEVIN!" Joe stuttered, going out the door all weird.

"Awkward?" Both Nick and I said at the same time. We both laughed and Nick looked at me before he took a breath and said "Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, let me think about that. YES!" I nearly screamed. Nick leaned in and kissed me lightly before I heard little feet against the floor and looked up to find Frankie staring at us.

"LUCY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Frankie cried/shouted at me. I felt so bad.

"Frankie..." Nick and I both called after him but he was gone.


	11. NATHANIEL?

THE BABY?

"Nick..." I started off but I instantly stopped for unknown reasons. I looked at him and he got off of me and extended his hand. He helped me up and we both stood up. "Nick, I think we should go talk to Frankie about this."

"I agree. But tell me this, Lucy. How am I supposed to tell my seven-year-old brother that his girlfriend who happens to be eight years older than him, is dating me?" Nick asked me. I could tell he was nervous about reducing Frankie to a sobbing-wreck.

"Nick, he's not my brother. If there's anyone who knows how to tell Frankie that he's too young for me, it would be you. You know him better than anyone else, except for maybe Joe...but that's because both of their minds function at 'Seven Years Of Age' mode." I told Nick, giving him my best 'You'll know what to do look.'

"I know. But Lucy, it's just that Frankie really liked you. And it's not fair to him, because everytime he thinks a girl if pretty, they usually like Joe, Kevin, or me." Nick said. "And in this case, me."

"Wait, hold up. Who says I like you?" I asked in a playful serious tone. "I happen to be madly in love with dear Joseph, to tell you the truth."

"No one says you like me, but the fact that you respond to one of these implies it." Nick said before leaning to kiss me. I tried my hardest not to kiss back, just to prove him wrong for once but I couldn't help it. Our lips fit perfectly together, it was as if nothing was wrong, including the Frankie problem.

"Fine. You caught me. Now let's not get caught doing exactly the thing that broke your younger brother's heart." I siad, defeated. Nick gave me a 'Just one more?' look and I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled away instantly. "And no more until you talk to Frankie about 'us.'"

"You really love torturing me, don't you?" Nick asked, genuinley sad that he couldn't kiss me until he talked to Frankie. "Hey...is it just me, or can you hear a mini-someone crying through that door?"

I listened and gave Nick as 'I can hear him too' look. We slowly opened the door and let go of our hands as we went over to the bed Frankie was crying on. I felt so bad for the little boy, I put a hand on his back. Frankie automatically stopped crying.

"Frankie..."I started off, but I let Nick handle the situation. Frankie looked up at me with puffy eyes and then turned to look at Nick. He gave him a death glare. I had never seen Frankie like this before.

"Frankie, look. You have to understand this. Frankie, you're seven. Lucy is fifteen. I'm fifteen. Lucy is _way_ too old for you. Imagine me as a gir being your girlfriend. Would that be right?" Nick asked Frankie smiling. Frankie laughed and shook his head. "Exactly. Look, I'm sure Lucy still really likes you-"

"Of _course_ I like you, Frankie." I cut Nick off. "But I'm just too old for you. You know, I have a younger cousin your age named Carly. She's adorable, would you like to meet her?"

"YOU BET!" Frankie said, getting all excited. I laughed and so did Nick. "So...we're still friends, right Lucy?"

"Of course we are little buddy." I replied smiling. Then I got a call on my phone from my mom.

"Hello?"

"LUCY!"

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"HONEY, HE'S COMING!"

"YOU MEAN NATHANIEL?"

"YES WE'RE ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! BRING NICK AND WHOEVER JUST GET HERE QUICK!"

"I'll be right there!"

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Nick asked worried. I don't know if he forgot about my mom being pregnant, because I sure as hell did. Especially the 'Nine-month-pregnant-due-very-soon part.

"Nothing. My mother just happens to be giving BIRTH!" I shouted at Nick. He grabbed my hand and Frankie's and we flew out the door.

"Lucy? What color will the baby be?" Frankie asked out loud. We just laughed and patted Frankie's head as we ran to the hospital.


	12. Ellie

Ellie

So it's been two weeks since my mother gave birth to my new baby brother, and I haven't see Nick, Joe, Kevin, or even Frankie in an eternity. I've been helping my mom with the baby and Shane's been taking care of Brooke and Carter seeing as no one else is around to. My dad is starting to come home earlier from his job now, seeing as he has a new baby boy and all, and finally Ellie can come up!

Ellie was supposed to come up the weekend Nat was born, but she didn't because my mom was a wreck. She didn't leave until 4 days after the birth, and my dad found it extremely hard to take care of 5 kids by himself. Luckily while I spent most of my time with my mom in the hospital, Shane was always around to watch the twins. Sometimes I like having a big family, because you never get bored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"LUCY!" Ellie screamed as she ran off of the plane. We were waiting at the airport for her flight to come in, and well what do you know, it came. I smiled so big I looked like a little girl who just got a pony.

"ELLIE!" I screamed back happily, enveloping her in the biggest hug imaginable. Ellie sighed into our hug and said something, but it was muffled by the shirt I was wearing. "What was that?"

"I said I missed you!" Ellie said, backing away from our hug and looking at my whole family which was standing behind me. I actually had Joe hiding behind my dad, because Ellie's favorite Jo Bro is Joe, and it was the _least_ I could do. Ellie smiled when she saw my mom holding the newborn Nat. "Oh, Mrs. J he's soooo cute!"

"Hey, Eloise!" Shane said to her as she turned away from my mom and the baby. Ellie smiled when she saw Shane. She ran up to him and gave him a HUGE hug. Shane's best friend was Ellie's older brother Matt, and surprisingly enough Shane and Ellie got along fine. Don't worry, they're not into each other or anything.

"Shanebane!" Ellie squealed as she hugged Shane. She broke off from the hug and bent down to Carter and Brooke who were sitting on the airport ground, bored out of their minds. "Hey Brookie, Cartahh. Give me a hug!"

Brooke and Carter jumped up and squeezed Ellie to death. Shane literally had to pry them off of her, you see Ellie always babysat for them back in RI when I was babysitting for someone else. It was her favoirte pasttime.

"Hey, Ellie! It's good to see you again!" Mari said, giving Ellie a brief hug before Aly and Jonathan did the same. I loved how my family always liked Ellie, because she was like my sister.

"Ells, I have a surprise for you." I told Ellie as she neared my dad to give him a hug too. Ellie turned to look at me and I automatically knew what she was going to say.

"You got me a pony?" Ellie asked with wide eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. Ellie had always wanted a pony, no matter _what_ her age was. And those are one of the many things I love about Eloise. **(I've always wanted a pony. Just saying...)**

"Not exactly, but I think you'll like this more than a pony." I told her, smiling. I looked at my dad and he stepped to the side, revealing a handsome looking Joe Jonas with a white rose standing behind him.

"OH MY JONAS!" Ellie screamed. "_It's Joe Jonas!_" She didn't scream that, because well...do I really have to explain?

"Hi, you must be the Ellie that Lucy never shuts up about!" Joe said, smiling as Ellie ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Joe got this dazed look in his eyes and I couldn't help but wonder if we had a new couple in the making.

"Yeah, that's me." Ellie said to Joe when she pulled out of the hug. You may not have noticed, but Ellie likes to hug people a lot. It's just what she does best. Hug. "Lucy, will you care to explain how you know Joe Jonas and why he was hiding behind your dad this whole time?"

"Yeah. Well, you know that little boy Frankie I told you I was going to babysit?" I asked Ellie. She nodded. "Frankie _Jonas_ was the little boy I was babysitting. And...well, I'm kinda dating Nick now..."

"Wow." Ellie said, still not taking her eyes off of Joe. As Ellie walked towards the luggage thingy with the rest of my family, Joe was about to go but I pulled him back by his collar.

"I swear to God if you hurt her, the Jonas Brothers will be missing a lead singer." I told him in complete seriousness staring him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked my trying to look innocent. I smiled in a knowing way. This _so_ meant he liked her.

"Don't give me that, I saw the way you looked at her before." I told him smirking a little. And with that I set off towards Ellie, leaving a surprised Joe behind.


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Major Author's Note!

_Hey, guys!_ Sorry if you think this was another chapter, because it's **not.** I just wanted to say **thank you **_so_ much for all of the reviews, and **YES** I do read them all. I absolutely _love_ all of the **positive feedback** and I try to respond to most of them. I would like to give special thanks to three wonderful people, who I have never bet, but I am sure they are **wonderful!!** in real life. But anyways, these girls have reviewed for either **every single chapter** or a variety of them and it makes me VERY VERY VERY happy! So thank you ThenxtMrsNickJonas for all of your positive feedback, it means SO MUCH to me! Also thanks to **Manda1013LovesJB** who's reviews are very very nice, along with _NickjonasLover2007_! So thank you guys **so much!** And thank you very much to everyone who has read my story! It's just the read that counts, you don't even have to **like** it. If any of you guys have **possible ideas** or suggestions to make the story better please please please tell them to me, because when I go brain-dead with ideas I won't have anyone to back me up here! **Also...**I will be having AUDITIONS for a girl who will be moving in across the street from Lucy, so fill out the form below. I would prefer if you **private messaged** them to me instead of **reviewed it** but hey, whatever floats your boat! So once again THANK YOU THANK YOU!! to everyone and anyone.

**Name:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Tall or Short?:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite Jo Bro:**

**Random Fact About Yourself:**

So please guys send in your AUDITIONS! Thanks a ton! Loves, Lauren. **x3**


	14. Welcome, Ellie

Welcome, Ellie.

**WINNER AT BOTTOM! AUDITIONS NOW CLOSED!**

Ellie never stopped talking on the car ride home, she was informing me of all the latest gossip that I hadn't already recieved from her over the phone or on AIM. Apparently our two friends Melanie and Josh, who had hated each other when I moved, were now dating. I had to admit, they always were a cute couple to me. They just...clicked, like Nick and me. Despite the fact that they glared at each other everytime they saw one another or always fought. But obviously they put those differences aside.

"Ellie, I would _love_ to hear more about Mel and Josh, but please...can you stop talking?" I asked Ellie desperately as she started telling me how their first date went. Like I was actually going to pay attention even if she did continue.

"No, please...keep going." Joe said, obviously interested in the subject. Haha, not. He just liked hearing Ellie's voice. Might I remind you, those two destined-to-be-lovers are three years apart. Like that'll really stop them. I raised my eyebrows at Joe, and gave gim an 'Oh-you-so-like-her-look!' and he blushed and then quickly added "I love to gossip..." which made him sound flippin' GAY.

Ellie shrugged, and yet of course...continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ellie unpacked her suitcases, yes in a plural form, she started getting curious. "So, Lucy. Do tell me how you and dear Nicholas ended up dating." She commanded me in a 'proffesional manner'. I rolled my eyes, and I told her everything from the moment Denise Jonas called me to when Frankie ran off crying because he thought I was his 'girlfriend.' It wasn't exactly your perfect love story, it wasn'y exactly your normal one either, but it still put Ellie in full romance-mode.

"And speaking of Jonas romances, did you see the way Joe was looking at you today?" I asked Ellie, knowing fully well she had absolutely _no_ idea what I was talking about. Ellie looked over at me wide-eyed and pulled my wrist so we were both sitting on my bed and she turned to me.

"No! Do tell!" She said getting all excited. Ellie likes to hug people, gossip, and get excited. She's just that kind of a person...you know? I laughed and Ellie and sighed.

"Well, if you really _must_ know, I could practically see the hearts in his eyes." I told her matter-of-factly. You may think that it's like against the girl-code or something to tell your best friend that a famous boy might possibly like her, but this is Ellie/Lucy code. You tell each other EVERYTHING. No matter if it's a good idea or it's not.

"Oh my Jonas, really?!" Ellie asked, practically bouncign off the walls in excitement. Ellie started singing. "JOE JONAS LIKES ME! JOE JONAS LIKES ME! JOE JONAS LIKES ME!"

"Ells, calm down or Joe might hear you." I told her, shushing her and Ellie rolled her eyes at me.

"Lucy, Joe lives like two streets away." Ellie said in a '_duh_' voice. I smirked at her and simply said:

"And that's how loud you were." before I left my room to leave Ellie some happy-dancing time.

**A/N: WINNER ANNOUNCED! I appreaciate EVERY SINGLE ONE of those auditions, and boy did I get a ton. But this one person in particular stood out to me and fitted the role PERFECTLY!**

**So congradulations - GRACE! You are now the next Miley Cyrus. Haha, well maybe you're not that big...but hey, you're in my story which I think is pretty dang exciting. Haha. Justt kiddingg!**


	15. Important Note

This note is going to **all** of my stories, and please make sure you read the entire thing. I am taking a break from FanFiction, but all of my stories will be left up for other people to read. I'm not quitting the stories, but life is getting kind of hectic with all of the stuff I have to do, and I just don't have time. I'll be coming back probably between Septemeber-October, and no sooner than that. When I come back, I'll post another one of these notes.

Also, I have a story called I Met Him At A Red Sox Game on buddy4u. com, and the link is below. Check it out, and when I finish this story and (if any) the sequel(s), I'll be back on here in no time.

Much Love,

Lauren. 3

www . /view/?uI+Met+Him+At+A+Red+Sox+Game

Get rid of the spaces between www and ., and . and buddy4u. THE CHAPTERS ARE IN THE SUBPAGES SECTION! Just thought I'd say something, (:


End file.
